deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder vs. Akuma
Cinder vs. Akuma is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Cinder from Killer Instinct against Akuma from Street Fighter. Description Killer Instinct VS Street Fighter! Lawful evils collide in this epic battle! Has Akuma finally found the strongest opponent in Cinder? Interlude Wiz: Sometimes, seemingly normal guys undergo a transformation that turns them into powerful fighting machines. Boomstick: Like Cinder, the flaming creation of UltraTech-''' Wiz: And Akuma, the Master of the Fist. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Cinder Wiz: Ben Ferris was nothing more than a veteran with a life of petty crime. Boomstick: But then everything changed when UltraTech attacked! Wiz: Ben decided to sneak into UltraTech and obtain information on something only known as "Project Cinder". However, the information needed was so scarce that even the greatest agencies in the world could not find any information. Boomstick: Then one day UltraTech found him, and then Ben woke up to see his body covered in fire and plasma, but somehow he wasn't dead! Wiz: Ben's body had been mutated by UltraTech, and he was given a new name... Cinder. Boomstick: Cinder was then told he had one mission: To beat the shit outta Glacius in a tournament! Wiz: Since then, Cinder and the alien Glacius became heated adversaries. Boomstick: Ha! "Heated". Wiz: Cinder became one of Killer Instinct's most feared villains, both in and out of universe. In-universe, he's a cocky bastard who can usually beat his opponents using pure speed. Out of universe, however, he's also one of the most broken characters in the game. In fact, he's a literal game-breaker in the fact that once, there were many Killer Instinct arcade machines that had to be pulled because of a glitch related to Cinder. Boomstick: Wait a minute! He's a popular character, he breaks the game, he goes by a different name, and he has a glitch associated with him? Turbo, is that you? Wiz: Wow, I uh... I never thought of it that way. Boomstick: Cinder's body being made of fire allows for some pretty "blazin'" attacks! He usually just likes to shoot fire out of his hands, like a flamethrower IN your hands! It's pretty damn awesome if you ask me. Wiz: Strangely enough, Cinder's mutation also allowed for him to alter his body to become intangible or invisible. However, he cannot be both at once, for some strange reason. Boomstick: And just like very other character in Killer Instinct, he can punch someone so high into the sky that the ground looks small to them! I'd say that's pretty damn strong! Wiz: Using the fire on his body, Cinder has also found a way to fly. Combined with his newly-found speed, Cinder can be one tough guy to defeat, as his speed and flight usually means he can wear out opponents simply by repeatedly attacking them. He's basically one of the essentials for a rushdown character. Boomstick: And then when the remake came out, Cinder came out with a cool new moveset, including some cool weapons called Pyrobombs! Wiz: Cinder's Pyrobombs are similar to The Demoman's Stickybombs, being able to attach to their targets without fail. However, it is up to Cinder to detonate the bombs, as after around seven seconds, they will harmlessly dissipate. Boomstick: Hell, if Cinder even takes an attack while he's got Pyrobombs up, they fizzle out! But don't count out the Pyrobombs just yet! Cinder can rack up a ton of these babies, and once he's done blitzing you with his speed, he can set 'em all off and give his foes the worst third-degree burns since my past job as a chef! Wiz: You worked as a chef? Boomstick: Maaaaaaaybe. Wiz: Wow. I... never knew that. Huh, I guess you learn more every day. But strangely enough, Cinder can control shadow to a slight degree through his Shadow Moves. These moves don't differ too much from his other moves, but it's interesting to point out. Boomstick: When Cinder wants to bring the heat, he fires up with his Unique Trait, appropriately named "Fired Up!"! This is when he glows even brighter and his flames get hotter! Wiz: It is stated that Cinder is made out of plasma. Keep in mind that even the coolest artificial plasma burns at temperatures nearing 5,000 Celsius. For any of you wondering, yes, that is a LOT. Boomstick: But want to know what makes Cinder even more fiery? His Instinct Mode, called... Pyromania! Wiz: Pyromania is basically just like Fired Up!... except it doesn't have a time limit. Boomstick: That's 5,000 degrees Celsius, burning without a time limit. How the characters in Killer Instinct don't melt instantly is beyond me. Wiz: Cinder has also shown to be quite a force to be reckoned with. He regularly squares off with Glacius, he has repeatedly defeated T.J. Combo with little effort, and he is somehow alive even though he's basically a walking 5,000-degree burning man. But most impressively is when he flew across a mountain range in only a few seconds. Calculating this feat, we have found that Cinder had to have been flying at around Mach Four. Boomstick: That's 5,000 degrees Celsius flying through the air! Take that! Wiz: However, interestingly enough, Cinder has inherent weaknesses to acid and even ice, for some reason. He also doesn't put too much focus on his strength or durability, preferring to overrun his enemies with his speed alone. This was likely why he was killed by Glacius in the now-retconned timeline. Boomstick: Still, if I were face-to-face with a flying ball of 5,000 degrees Celsius... I'd run the fuck away. You know, if I didn't melt first. Cinder: That was too much fun. Akuma Wiz: Traveling the world, never ceasing to improve his skills, and the master of the fist- Boomstick: And the finger paint-''' Wiz: The man known as Akuma is a deadly warrior, searching the entire world over for a worthy opponent. Known as Gouki in Japan, Akuma and his brother Gouken trained in the martial art of Goutetsu - a fictional martial art combining elements of Judo, Karate, and Kempo. '''Boomstick: But then Akuma was also being trained in a darker aspect of Goutetsu, which sacrificed safety for sheer badassery! And Akuma totally loved it! Wiz: As time went on, Akuma and Gouken would constantly fight with each other about how this dark art was to be used. This led to the two of them going their separate ways, with Gouken starting up his own dojo and Akuma decided to practice this dark martial art. Boomstick: Talk about giving in to your inner demons! See, Akuma went and gave into the Satsui no Hado, which sounds badass enough in Japanese, but when you put it in English, it becomes... Surge of Murderous Intent. Damn, that doesn't sound nearly as cool. Wiz: Akuma let the Satsui no Hado overtake him, and so began his life of fighting people to the death. After a long bout of fighting and possibly killing, Akuma and his old master had a fight to the death to see who was deadlier. Akuma used his dark abilities to overwhelm his master and, incidentally, kill him. Boomstick: But then Gouken fought Akuma, and won! Out of pity, he didn't kill him. Which turned out to be a very bad move in the long run, because Akuma challenged him to a rematch, and then Akuma killed him. Damn, talk about revenge going too far. Wiz: Thanks to the Satsui no Hado's power, Akuma is one of the deadliest fighters in the world, willing to kill his opponents if the situation calls for it. Still, he abides by a code of honor and does not kill or attack people he believes are weaker than he is. Boomstick: Akuma has a ton of cool Street Fighter moves at his disposal. Such as the Gou Hadouken, which is, in many ways, like the Hadouken except with Akuma's own cool spin on it! When he wants to crank out the power, he releases the Shinku Hadouken, which not only sounds badass but is also stronger! He can also fire multiple of these babies at once, or could use it in the air for the Zanku Hadouken! Wiz: As far as other attacks go, he has the Goshoryuken, which is Akuma's take on the Shoryuken. Then he also has that Hurricane Kick and Demon Flip, or Hyakkishu. Boomstick: And don't forget that he can teleport! Wiz: Possibly one of Akuma's most powerful attacks is the Kongou Kokuretsuzan- Boomstick: How do you manage to say those names without your tongue going numb? Wiz: -Which can shatter entire mountains. Boomstick: Damn. Wiz: However, Akuma's most powerful attack isn't the Gou Hadouken, the Goshoryuken, or even the Kongou Kokuretsuzan. It's actually a secret art known as the Shun Goku Satsu, otherwise known as... the Raging Demon. Boomstick: See, this is when Akuma took a page right out of Ghost Rider's book and decided, "Hey, what if I had an attack that used all my opponents' sins against them?". That bastard. Wiz: Thanks to Akuma's sheer power, he can usually overwhelm any opponent with a simple rushdown of attacks. Gouken may have defeated him once, and Ryu occasionally gives him trouble, but for the most part, Akuma struggles very little against his opponents. However, in order for Akuma to truly bring his best, it is required he takes control of the battlefield and his opponents, using an offensive fighting style. And to prevent himself from curb-stomping his opponents, he must constantly hold back. Boomstick: Yeah, hold back, until Shin Akuma shows up! Wiz: Shin Akuma is a powered-up version of Akuma, completely taken over by the Satsui no Hado. This gives him enormous power and speed, and does not hold back at all. However, he rarely taps into this form and refuses to use it against those not worthy of witnessing its power. Boomstick: Akuma's power is just one of the many things he has going for him. He's defeated and killed many fighters, he's tanked a Hadouken without a scratch, and he can dish out an attack so powerful it destroys an entire island. But the best feat he has is when he went Oni and fought Asura to a standstill! Wiz: No, no no no! As awesome as that was, that isn't canon to Street Fighter, or even Asura's Wrath. Anyway... sadly for Akuma, his defenses and stamina are rather lacking. What he has in speed and strength he misses out on in durability, quite tremendously too. Boomstick: But hey, it's the guy who can Ghost Rider you with his fists! Why would I question that? Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain! DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 UltraTech, outside Two guards stood outside the door to UltraTech, protecting the facility from being broken into. Unfortunately, they had about the competency of a regular movie villain, and as such were some of the worst guards you've ever seen. "Man, it gets really annoying waiting out here every night." The left guard told the one on the right. "Ugh, I agree. It's not like someone's just going to break in or something-" But the right guard was caught off-guard (ha) as Akuma, the Master of the Fist, jumped in and knocked out the guard on the right with a single attack. "Hey, you alright?" The left guard asked Akuma, not realizing he wasn't a guard. Before he could get an answer, Akuma knocked him out too then proceeded to break down the door with a single punch. ---- UltraTech, inside "Alright, you've got a battle against Glacius coming up in a few minutes. You ready?" asked an unnamed and offscreen man. Suddenly, a flaming man walked into the room - Ben Ferris, otherwise known as Cinder. Cinder chuckled at what this man said. "Oh, him again? This might just be the easiest thing in the world." But right before anything else could happen, Cinder heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned to see Akuma coming from behind. "And who are you?" asked Cinder. Akuma ignored the question and went for a question of his own. "Are you the man known as Cinder?" Cinder chuckled again. "Why, that is me indeed. What do you want-?" Just before Cinder could finish his sentence, Akuma rushed toward the flaming man and delivered a fast punch. Cinder reacted just in time with a punch of his own, and their two fists collided directly with each other. "I will show you the meaning of pain." "Better put your fighting skills where your mouth is, then." FIGHT! Akuma delivered a fast right hook into Cinder's face, then a left jab into Cinder's stomach. A clearly audible sizzling sound was heard as Akuma punched Cinder, and he quickly pulled back his hand to see that it was covered in a second-degree burn. Just as this happened, Cinder jumped back and extended his arm out. "Time to heat things up." Cinder taunted. He released a small wave of flames out of his hand as if it were a flamethrower. Akuma quickly jumped to the side to avoid the flames, but his front side had been covered in a small burn. Akuma didn't seem to mind, however. Cinder, slightly agitated, took to the air and dashed toward Akuma with his fists extended. "Zenku Hadouken!" shouted Akuma, firing a Gou Hadouken in mid-air. Cinder's eyes widened as he flew right into the blast, then fell down to the ground. Akuma walked toward him, looked down at him in the eye, and shook his head. "Pathetic." Akuma began to walk away, but then he suddenly saw a small orange bomb-like object stuck to his arm. Before he could react, a small explosion knocked him up and backward. He caught his balance in mid-air and landed on his feet, but his arm now had a noticeable burn on it. Cinder chuckled as he got back up. "Can't take the heat?" Akuma rushed toward Cinder again and went in for a Goshoryuken, but right before he could connect he saw that Cinder had jumped back and flown a good distance away. Akuma continued running after Cinder, but he couldn't keep up. Now a good distance away, Cinder shot three baseball-sized fireballs out of his hands at the Master of the Fist. Akuma dodged the first two easily enough, but the third one hit him square in the chest. He was knocked back into the ground as another burn mark emerged over his chest. Akuma angrily fired a Gou Hadouken at Cinder, but this time he simply phased his body through the projectile with no damage done whatsoever. "Your projectiles are useless to you." Cinder taunted. He chuckled again, but he couldn't react when Akuma punched him in the face again. "You-" "Goshoryuken!" shouted Akuma. He delivered a tough uppercut underneath Cinder's chin, sending him skyward. Akuma then noticed another bomb on his shoulder, and before he could do anything about it, the bomb exploded on his shoulder. He didn't do so much as flinch, but when the dust cleared he found his stomach on the receiving end of Cinder's fist. Akuma wasn't fazed too much from the hit, but he stumbled a decent distance back. Then Cinder fired a large wave of fire at Akuma, which he attempted to block but soon found his skin beginning to burn. "That's right, Akuma. Feel the burn." Cinder taunted to his opponent. Akuma rushed toward Cinder again and delivered a powerful Hurricane Kick into Cinder's midsection. Cinder was knocked back, but then suddenly he turned invisible. "Where did he go...?" Akuma asked, looking all around for Cinder. He could not see nor hear him. But then he felt a blistering heat from behind him. "There!" He turned to face the invisible Cinder and unleashed three Gou Hadoukens on Cinder. The attack reverted Cinder to his visible form and he stumbled back. Cinder grunted and then sighed. "So much for that... I must be losing steam..." Akuma slowly walked toward Cinder, only to see that there were three Pyrobombs on him - one on his chest, one on his stomach, and on his shoulder. "Not this time." Cinder was abut to detonate the Pyrobombs, but Akuma punched him in the neck. Cinder fell down onto the ground, and the Pyrobombs on Akuma fizzled out harmlessly. "Looks like you're not as powerful as you thought." Cinder's body suddenly began to heat up and glow with more intense flame. "Please, I haven't even begun to get fired up." Right then, Cinder got back up and flew in a fast circle around Akuma. Akuma attempted to hit Cinder through the circle, but missed. Cinder then punched Akuma behind the head, causing him to stumble and fall. "It's my burning desire." Cinder told Akuma, still flying around at rapid speeds. Akuma ran toward Cinder and attempted to punch him, but missed as Cinder flew behind him again and unleashed a powerful wave of fire akin to that of a flamethrower. Akuma's body began to burn up even more. Is this... my worthy... opponent...? thought Akuma, who was beginning to get engulfed in the flames. Suddenly, a red aura began to emerge from his body as his eyes started to glow a bright red. He angrily punched the ground, and a large fissure opened up as the flames dissipated. "Oh... that sure sparked something new..." Cinder muttered, partly in amazement and partly in denial. Suddenly Cinder reverted to his base form. "Cinder!" shouted Akuma. He jumped right up and punched Cinder in the chest, the sheer force f the blow sending the two crashing through the walls of UltraTech. Akuma and Cinder both landed on the ground as a large wave of energy was released in a powerful Kongou Kokuretsuzan, creating a large crack in a nearby volcano. Akuma got back up. He looked down to see that Cinder wasn't moving. "I walk the path of a true fighter." Akuma stated as he began walking away... "Better to burn out..." Akuma heard Cinder say from behind. He turned around to see that Cinder was beginning to rise back up. "Than to fade away." Cinder's flames then ignited in a brighter and more intense glow. Pyromania was awakened. Akuma then gave a subtle grin. Finally... a worthy foe... Akuma's body began to glow with a more intense red aura, and then his hair turned a white color as his Gi turned purple. Shin Akuma had awakened as well. Part 2: Pyromania vs. Shin Akuma Now ablaze with dark energy, Shin Akuma instantly rushed toward Cinder and punched him straight in the gut. Cinder was knocked back as a result, but then he jumped back as he created a circle of flames around Akuma. "That was a good hit... but can you escape my ring of fire?" Cinder asked, increasing the intensity of the flames surrounding Akuma. Cinder chuckled, but he was caught off-guard when Akuma burst from the flaming circle and punched him straight in the face. Surprisingly, Akuma's fist wasn't so much as burned this time. "The power of the Satsui no Hado consumes you!" Akuma shouted at Cinder. He punched him a few times in the shoulders and in the chest, then followed it up with a powerful kick to the stomach. Cinder grunted and flew backward, then shot seven large fireballs out of his hands. Akuma weaved and dodged around each one, but in the confusion of avoiding the attacks he was met with a flaming punch by the UltraTech creation. Akuma stumbled back as a result from the punch, then Cinder uppercut him skyward. "Very nice to watch the sparks fly." Cinder taunted. He placed a Pyrobomb by the ground where Akuma was about to land. Akuma delivered a powerful punch down to the ground, resulting in a large fissure spreading across the area. Cinder jumped up to avoid the attack, and then the Pyrobomb blew up. The explosion knocked Akuma to the ground, and then Cinder flew back toward Akuma and began to shoot more fireballs at Akuma. Before any of Cinder's attacks could land, Akuma got back up and fired the same amount of Gou Hadoukens toward Cinder's fireballs. The projectiles all dissipated with each other upon contact as Cinder turned invisible again. "Where did he go?" asked Akuma. He ran around the area trying to feel Cinder's heat signature again, and then Cinder appeared right behind Akuma with his arm extended. "Time to put out your flame." Cinder told to Akuma. He fired an orange wave of fire at Akuma, but Akuma then teleported away. Cinder stopped in a bout of confusion. "Now, where did he go?" Right as he said that, Shin Akuma appeared right behind Pyromania Cinder. Akuma delivered a powerful Demon Flip toward Cinder as he was knocked skyward, and then Akuma jumped up in a Goshoryuken to combo Cinder in midair. "Enough!" Cinder yelled, his flames getting even more intense. He conjured a large pillar of flame beneath Akuma, and then circled around Akuma with his fist extended. Akuma landed back down onto the ground, but right then Cinder flew right into Akuma with a flaming punch. Akuma fell down right to the ground. Cinder landed onto his feet, then blew on his fist as if it wre a smoking gun. "Looks like I was too hot to handle." Akuma slowly began getting back up, but his dark energy was beginning to fade. He was covered head-to-toe in first- and second-degree burns, and his Gi was beginning to burn into ashes. It didn't look like there was much hope for him. Cinder slowly walked toward the downed Akuma, then opened his hand up while looming over him. "You're a burnout." He concentrated his energy, and then created a large ball of fire where Akuma stood as a orange and yellow flame surrounded him. When all the flame cleared, there was nothing remaining but ashes. Cinder began to laugh as he turned and walked away. K.O.-''' Cinder then walked right back toward the damaged UltraTech, but then he saw Akuma standing right in front of him, now loaded with dark energy. This was something very surprising to Cinder. He began to step back, very confused about what happened. "But... how...-" Akuma cut off Cinder with a kick into his neck. Cinder fell down to the ground as Akuma picked him up by the neck, completely ignoring his skin that was beginning to burn and even bubble up from the heat. "This cannot be! I'm too hot for this!" Cinder yelled, trying to free himself. He began to light up his flames more intensely, but Akuma still paid no mind even if his hand was almost completely burned off at this point. "I'll show you true power." Suddenly, everything went black. Cinder began to remember every sin he'd committed over the years, causing him great pain. He screamed and shouted in pain, and writhed on the ground as Akuma's Raging Demon began to take place. "Please! Stop! I can't burn out just yet!" Akuma did not let up. "Against someone like you? Never." Cinder's pain began to become more and more intense. His flames then began to cool down. His orange-yellow flames reverted to a red, and then fell down to the ground, writhing in pain. Akuma reverted to his base form as he loomed right over Cinder. "But... how did you escape from my burning attack?" asked Cinder. Akuma looked him straight in the eye. "In your moment of presumed victory, it seems you forgot I could teleport." Cinder remained motionless for a few seconds. Both of them were silent for a few seconds. "That... touche..." Cinder then shook his head for a few seconds, then got right back up. "Never mind! I'm finishing this!" Akuma reacted just in time. The two of them punched each other at the same time, both their fists colliding with each other dead-on. The two conjured all the energy they possibly could into their last attacks, but unbeknownst to Akuma, Cinder had planted a Pyrobomb on Akuma's back. 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... "Enough!" Akuma charged up all he had left of the Satsui no Hado as he delivered the most powerful Kongou Kokuretsuzan he had ever put into anything. There was a large explosion of fire and blood. When all the dust cleared, nothing remained of Cinder. But Akuma emerged with the largest third-degree burn you've ever seen across his chest. Surprisingly, he seemed to not even feel the pain. "Maybe it was you who couldn't take the heat." Akuma then walked off in search of his next opponent. '''K.O.! Results Boomstick: That battle was quite explosive! Let's watch it again! Wiz: Contrary to initial belief, this fight was, all things considered, rather close. Cinder's semi-invisibility allowed him to faze through Akuma's projectiles, and is much faster than him. Boomstick: However, Akuma has way more battle experience and has once destroyed an entire island! I mean, when has Cinder survived such a thing? Wiz: Cinder's fast style was initially something Akuma had trouble getting past, but Akuma's superior reflexes and fighting skills allowed this to be a non-issue. Thanks to Cinder's focus on speed, Akuma had him beaten on strength and durability. Boomstick: The Raging Demon allowed Akuma to get exactly the kind of hits he needed, even if Cinder hadn't committed enough sins to be one-shotted by the attack. And before you guys complain about the 5,000 degrees Celsius thing... that's not actually true. Wiz: If Cinder were actually 5,000 degrees Celsius, then all of Killer Instinct would melt. I mean, at the very LEAST Fulgore and Glacius for Heaven's sake would melt in an instant! Boomstick: Looks like Akuma just snuffed out Cinder. Wiz: The winner is Akuma. Who would you be rooting for? Cinder Akuma Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Street Fighter vs Killer Instinct' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Fistfight Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015